This invention relates to a resettable earthquake valve for the gas service to a dwelling or other gas supplied structure or device. The valve is an automatic shutoff valve actuated by motion and may have application in other gas or fluid-line environments where a mechanical, automatic shutoff valve that is easily reset is desired. For purposes of this application, the common application of a natural gas shutoff is described to define the attributes of this valve.
Many areas of the world are subject to earthquakes and a simple, automatic shutoff valve for the main gas supply to a dwelling or other structure is a desirable safety device to prevent gas leaks from causing fire or explosion. However, many current designs, such as those based on the ball and pedestal are difficult to reset with certainty or without the potential for leakage. Following a severe earthquake, widespread damage may require rapid reset of undamaged systems for expediting general relief and a return to normal conditions. Widespread use of safety valves may impede return to service where the valves require a trained technician for reset.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a quick resettable earthquake valve to facilitate return to normal service.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an automatic, motion-responsive, shutoff valve, that is easily reset with common tools.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an automatic shut-off feature into a conventional-type stopcock valve for gas flow.
It is a further object to construct mechanical shutoff and reset valve that is inexpensive to manufacture, and utilizes mechanical actuator components.
These and other advantages of the invented earthquake valve are apparent from the description of the features and components of the valve in the brief summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment.